Percy Jackson El Hijo de la Caza
by fer-war15
Summary: A/U REEDITADO 11 años después de que Artemisa adoptará al hijo de Poseidón, el debe ir al campamento Mestizo, pero Zeus esta muy vigilante al saber que un hijo de Poseidón esta vivo. Percy tendrá que adaptarse a su nueva vida y ganarse la confianza de los semidioses. Pero en las profundidades del Tártaro alguien ha logrado escapar de su prisión y su objetivo es destruir el Olimpo.
1. Prólogo

_**Primero me gustaría ofrecer una disculpa por el tiempo que me tarde en volver a subir la historia, tuve algunos inconvenientes, pero prometo que seguiré con ella, estaré subiendo un capitulo por semana, así que no se desesperen mucho. También me gustaría aclarar que la trama está planteada en un universo alterno, es por eso que algunos personajes se comportan diferente.**_

_

 **Los personajes de PJ NO ME PERTENECEN.**

A través del tiempo, la Guerra entre los Dioses o sus hijos había sido algo habitual, aunque para los mortales significaban miles de muertes, quienes se quedaban impotentes al no poder detenerlas. Habían sido centenas de guerras causadas, pero los Dioses se mantenían ajenos, sin que les importará el destino de los mortales, a pesar de que eran los culpables de las matanzas. Después de que cada guerra llegaba a su fin, prometían hacer cambios, para que ya no hubiera más , pero su efecto sólo duraba un par de años incluso hasta meses, antes de que volvieran a su actitud normal. El día de hoy, para los mortales, era un día de fiesta, casi en todos los rincones del mundo celebraban el fin de la guerra, la que había provocado millones de muertes por todo el mundo, aunque ese ambiente festivo no se observaba en el Olimpo. Los Dioses y habitantes del lugar, estaban cabizbajos, las calles lucían vacías, en la sala del trono, la situación era igual. Doce tronos se encontraban distribuidos por toda la sala, al igual que el trono provisional de Hades, el Dios de los Muertos, se veía agotado, pero era incluso el más feliz de todos los presentes de que la Guerra hubiera terminado. Por años se mantuvo trabajando día y noche tan solo para poder cumplir con sus obligaciones, algo que agotó a todos los habitantes del Inframundo, quienes habían esperado con ansias el final de la guerra. Poseidón se mantenía tranquilo, sus hijos en esta ocasión se habían mantenido al margen de la guerra y su reino no fue tan afectado, Ares se mantenía jugando con Afrodita, Dionisio por otra parte se mantenía dormido, roncando tranquilamente. Apolo y Artemisa se encontraban peleando por ver quien era el mejor arquero, Deméter y Hera charlaban acerca de las consecuencias de la guerra. En el otro extremo de la habitación se encontraba Hefesto, escribiendo nuevas ideas para avergonzar a Ares y Afrodita. Sólo Atenea y Hermes se mantenían en silencio, ellos habían sido testigos de la masacre que fue la guerra y las consecuencias que trajo para los mortales. Zeus a diferencia del resto, era él que más feliz, estaba orgulloso de que sus hijos resultarán los ganadores de la guerra, sin interesarle cuantos mortales murieron, lo que en verdad era importante era que todos vieran quien mandaba en el Olimpo.

— Todo esto ha sido una barbarie, no podemos dejar que esto vuelva a suceder — rugió la Diosa de la Sabiduría, estaba cansada de tener la misma discusión cada vez que terminaba una guerra y que nunca aprendieran la lección. ¿Qué tenía que pasar para que entendieran? — Durante milenios mortales han muerto por su culpa, es momento de parar con esto.

Todos guardaron silencio observando la reacción de Zeus, solo el ruido de los ronquidos de Dionisio se escuchaban por la sala.

— Atenea tiene razón, esto se ha salido de control, ahora no sólo fue una guerra en un país, fue en todo el mundo — dijo Hermes, — Han sido millones de mortales afectados y ni que decir de todos los que murieron.

— Se equivocan hijos, los únicos culpables, fueron los hijos de Hades, ellos fueron los verdaderos culpables de todo esto — exclamó Zeus sin percatarse que la mayoría de los Dioses estaban molestos con él.

— ¿Eso es lo único que dirás? — exclamó Deméter, no podía entender lo insensible que era su hermano. — Se que no eres tan idiota.

— Mis hijos sólo hicieron lo correcto.

— ¿Y acaso se te olvidó que tus hijos mataron a más de miles de personas? — exclamó furioso Hades, levantándose de su trono para encarar al Rey de los Dioses. — ¿Ó es qué acaso no recuerdas la bomba que lanzaron?

— Es mejor que no digas nada Hades, recuerda que fueron tus hijos los que ocasionaron esto — exclamó Zeus.

—Lo que en verdad nos debería de importar, es dejar que estas guerras sigan sucediendo — exclamó Artemisa, — No podemos seguir así.

—A mi ni me vean, mis hijos no hicieron nada — exclamó Poseidón al ver que la mayoría de los presentes lo veían.

—Tal vez en esta ocasión no, pero ¿recuerdas lo que hicieron tus hijos la última vez? — añadió Atenea, — Es tiempo de que en verdad asumamos la responsabilidad de todas las guerras.

—Eso le tendrías que decir a mis hermanos — añadió Zeus sin dejar de sonreír, lo que solo provocó que tanto Hades como Poseidón se molestaran.

—Casi todos hemos sido culpables, pero debemos detener esto antes de que acabe peor — dijo Apolo esperando evitar una pelea entre los Tres Grandes.

— Creo que ha llegado el momento de que ustedes se abstengan de tener más hijos, la próxima guerra puede acabar con todos nosotros, no podemos arriesgarnos — dijo Hera intentando detener la pelea, pero sólo consiguió enojar a Poseidón y Zeus.

— Tú no eres nadie para prohibirme tener hijos — comentó Poseidón golpeando con furia su tridente, estaba más que preparado para atacar al que tratará de obligarlo, ¿Quiénes eran para sugerir eso? Después de todo sus hijos se habían mantenido apartados de la guerra.

— Deben de entender, si seguimos por el mismo camino solo vamos a provocar nuestro fin — dijo Artemisa tratando de convencer a los Tres Grandes, ajeno a todos los Olímpicos, una niña desde la chimenea veía con tristeza la discusión que tenían los Dioses, no podía entender por qué actuaban así.

— Soy el Rey de los Dioses, nadie de ustedes me puede prohibir algo, estoy por encima de todos ustedes — rugió Zeus furioso, era el Rey de los Dioses nadie le iba a obligar a hacer algo.

—En está ocasión estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano, ninguno de ustedes me puede prohibir eso — añadió Poseidón golpeando su tridente al piso.

— Padre debes de reconsiderar la idea, sus hijos solo han traído caos — espeto Atenea, — ¿Cuántas más muertes necesitan para reconsiderar las cosas?

Zeus sujeto con fuerza su rayo maestro dispuesto a atacar al siguiente que se le ocurriera prohibirle tener más hijos, — Creo que tienen razón — añadió Hades, el resto se los Dioses observaron incrédulos, — A pesar de que no me importa lo que les pase a los mortales, estoy cansado de tener que ampliar el Inframundo cada que ocurre una guerra.

— Ese no es mi problema Hades, después de todo ese es tu reino — añadió Zeus con desdén.

— ¿Se te olvida quién fue el que me envió al Inframundo? — espeto Hades levantándose de su trono dispuesto para atacar a Zeus, para la fortuna del consejo, Poseidón se interpuso entre sus hermanos para evitar la pelea.

— Tranquilo hermanos — dijo Poseidón, pero eso no ayudó para calmar la furia de ambos Dioses.

— Sólo recuerda Hades, que tu no tienes poder dentro del consejo, solo eres más que un simple invitado a la reunión, tu no tienes ni voz ni voto — dijo Zeus sin dejar de sonreír, estaba esperando el ataque de hermano, Hades apretó los puños pero antes de que algo pudiera ocurrir Apolo se levantó de su reino.

De los Dioses más antiguos, un mestizo llegará a los veinte años en contra todo lo predicho.

En las profundidades del pozo, el tiempo eterno y el destino, despertarán de su largo sueño.

Los antiguos enemigos se volverán a encontrar, tendrán que dejar sus diferencias para rescatar a los prisioneros.

El héroe tendrá que enfrentarse al tiempo y el destino, una sola decisión con sus días acabará.

El Olimpo preservará o asolará

Todos los Dioses se quedaron en silencio, sólo los ronquidos de Dionisio se podía escuchar, aunque todos los Dioses tenían gestos de preocupación, el más afectado era Zeus.

— Creo que debemos de reconsiderar la idea de mi esposa, debemos prometer que ya no tendremos mas hijos — dijo Zeus viendo fijamente a Apolo, esperando que todo lo que había escuchado solo fuera una mala broma.

— ¿Y por qué lo haría? — comento Hades sonriendo maliciosamente, el resto de los Olímpicos permaneció en silencio esperando que la discusión no terminará en algo peor. No querían que empezará otra guerra entre los Dioses. — Después de todo soy más que un simple invitado en el Olimpo, no tengo ni voz ni voto, ¿no es así?

Zeus golpeó su rayo maestro evocando un par de rayos que iluminaron la sala, — No voy a permitir que una escoria tuya o de Poseidón destruya todo lo que he construido — Hades sólo se quedó en silencio sin dejar de sonreír, lo que sólo provocó que Zeus estuviera aún más furioso.

— ¿Y qué harás para evitar que eso pase hermano? — exclamó Poseidón uniéndose a la discusión.

— Les juro que voy a matar a cualquier engendro tuyo o de Hades, lo juro por el Río Estigia — dijo Zeus sin apartar la vista de sus hermanos. Un ligero temblor estremeció la sala mientras una densa capa de humo negro cubría gran parte de la sala, pero ninguno de ellos se esperaba que una ráfaga de fuego golpeará a los Tres Grandes.

— Me he cansado de escuchar sus peleas — exclamó furiosa la niña, que hasta hace unos momentos estaba sentada en la chimenea. — Lo mejor que pueden hacer es que ustedes tres deben jurar que no tendrán más hijos y la profecía nunca se cumplirá y podremos terminar con esta estúpida discusión.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Hestia, debemos de parar con esto — añadió Atenea viendo al resto de los Dioses esperando que estos la apoyarán.

— Esta bien, así se hará — dijo Zeus al ver que no iba a contar con apoyo del resto de los Dioses, Poseidón y Hades no tuvieron mas oportunidad que aceptarlo.

— Juro por el Río Estigia no volver a tener un semidiós.

Un rayo resonó por el lugar, confirmando el juramento que habían echo, pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por tratar de evitar que la Profecía nunca se cumpliera, no fueron suficientes, sólo bastaron 50 años para que Poseidón y Zeus rompieran su promesa, comenzando con la cuenta regresiva.


	2. I

**Los personajes de PJ NO ME PERTENECEN**

— Poseidón tiene un hijo.

Zeus sujeto con fuerza su rayo maestro dejando sus dedos marcados sobre de este, ¿Por qué su hermano había roto la promesa? Él también ya lo había hecho, pero era para mantener la seguridad del Olimpo, ¿Qué razón tenía su hermano? ¿Acaso buscaba derrocarlo?

— Su aroma aún es débil, por lo que logré averiguar, aún es un bebé.

— ¿Qué harás? — pidió Hera viendo con cierto interés la reacción de su marido, hasta el momento había estado bastante tranquilo, algo raro en él. Zeus guardo silencio antes de empezar a caminar por la sala, quería ser quien matará a esa sabandija, pero no se podía arriesgar a un ataque de Poseidón, no quería iniciar una guerra, al menos sin tener algunos aliados antes.

— Si usted me lo permite, puedo ser quien asesine al niño, Poseidón debe de aprender a no volver a engañarme y él nunca sabrá que fue su plan — rugió furiosa Anfitrite, estaba harta de las y infidelidades de su marido. Hera abrazo con cariño a la Reina de los Mares, sabía lo doloroso que era ver a tu marido ser infiel sin ningún arrepentimiento.

— No — respondió Zeus antes de desaparecer del Olimpo.

El Rey de los Dioses apareció en las playas de Florida, observando con cierto interés las olas golpeando la playa, era bueno que fuera de noche para que ningún mortal los pudiera interrumpir. — No debería estar aquí a estas horas señor, es peligroso.

Zeus se dio la vuelta encontrándose con un hombre anciano, que se ayudaba de un bastón para poder estar de pie, — El mar es muy peligroso, cuando menos se lo espera, el lo ataca — comentó el anciano con una ligera sonrisa.

— No se preocupe, estaré bien — respondió volviendo su vista al mar.

— Debería de tener cuidado Zeus — dijo el anciano, Zeus se giro intentando ver al anciano pero este solo había desaparecido.

— ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita hermano?

Zeus se dio la vuelta encontrándose con un hombre de unos 30 años, — ¿Por qué Poseidón? — espetó Zeus.

— ¿De qué hablas hermano? — contestó el hombre.

— Después de todo este tiempo, aún buscas mi trono — añadió con brusquedad, ganándose una carcajada del Rey de los Mares.

— Estás paranoico hermano, ahora me quieres explicar que fue lo que hice esta vez — dijo Poseidón, Zeus lo vio una última vez antes de desaparecer. En esta ocasión apareció en un pequeño vestíbulo lleno de personas.

— Se... Señor Zeus — dijo Caronte haciendo una reverencia al Dios.

— Ve por mi hermano, dile que quiero hablar con él — dijo Zeus caminando impaciente por la habitación.

— ¿Qué quieres Zeus? — dijo Hades apareciendo en el vestíbulo, — ¿Uno de tus juguetes ha caído en mi reino otra vez?

— No, es sobre Poseidón — dijo Zeus, — Él tiene un hijo.

— ¿Y qué quieres de mí? — añadió molesto Hades, — ¿Acaso crees que también rompí mi juramento como ustedes? A diferencia de ustedes, yo si cumplo con mi palabra.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — pidió Zeus, pensó que había sido cuidadoso.

— Se lo de tu hija y del bebé que está esperando su madre, aún no eres bueno para guardar secretos — añadió Hades con una sonrisa maliciosa, — Pero estoy sorprendido, no sabía que Poseidón también rompiera el juramento.

— Quiero que mates al niño — dijo de pronto, ganándose una carcajada de Hades.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Acaso el grandioso Zeus tiene miedo? — comento divertido.

— Está bien, yo pensé que querías venganza después de lo que le pasó a tus hijos — dijo Zeus.

— ¿De qué hablas? — pidió Hades.

— Fue Poseidón quien asesino a tus hijos — dijo Zeus con una sonrisa, era tan fácil manipular a sus hermanos, así la batalla sería entre ellos y él no se tendría que preocupar por nada.

— ¿Dónde está? — murmuró Hades.

—Vive en Nueva York — respondió Zeus, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Enviaré a Alecto, te avisaré cuando el niño esté muerto.

 **Salto de Línea**

—¿Cómo sigue su hijo? — preguntó el anciano mientras acomodaba las cosas dentro de una pequeña bolsa.

—Ya está mejor, afortunadamente le ha bajado la temperatura — respondió esbozando una ligera sonrisa. — ¿Cuánto le

Pero se quedó callada al ver a aterrizar aquel ser alado, media aproximadamente dos metros, su piel era negra, pero lo que más le aterraba eran sus ojos completamente rojos. Sintió como su sangre se helaba, ¿Qué era lo que hacía una furia en Nueva York? ¿Acaso habían averiguado de su hijo? Había sido cuidadosa, incluso se caso con Gabe para así poder ocultar el aroma de su hijo, ¿en qué había fallado? La Furia observo a su alrededor antes de fijar su mirada en una asustada Sally. De inmediato se echo a correr sin siquiera preocuparse por las bolsas que había dejado, tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible a su hogar, solo tenía unos escasos minutos antes de que la Furia logrará encontrar a su hijo. Fueron un par de cuadras las que tuvo que recorrer para llegar a su edificio, una vez ahí echo un vistazo a su alrededor intentado ver donde estaba la Furia, ¿acaso se la había imaginado?

—¿Se encuentra bien señora?

Sally dio un pequeño brinco al ver al anciano, ¿En qué momento había llegado? — No me gustaría ser tan molesto, pero usted se ve algo nerviosa. ¿Le pasa algo Sally? — Sally se mantuvo en silencio, aunque el anciano no parecía alguien peligroso había aprendido en no confiar en nadie.

—No ha pasado nada, solo recordé que dejé a mi hijo a solas — murmuró golpeando en repetidas ocasiones el botón del ascensor.

—Debería de tener cuidado con su hijo, esta ciudad es muy peligrosa, incluso me pareció ver algún monstruo alado sobrevolando el edificio.

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, Sally se volteo tratando de encontrar al anciano, pero este ya no estaba por ninguna parte, lo que solo provocó que sus nervios aumentarán.

Tan pronto como entró en su departamento fue directamente hasta la cuna donde dormía tranquilamente su hijo, quería asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde has dejado las compras? — exclamó el hombre dejando la botella de cerveza en el mueble antes de levantarse para ir al cuarto donde se encontraba Sally y su hijo, — Hazme caso cuando te hable Sally — Este hizo un intento de golpear a la mujer pero se vio interrumpido por varios golpes en la puerta.

—¡Ya voy! — grito molesto, Sally tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos caminando lo más lejos de la puerta, tenía un ligero presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar. El hombre abrió la puerta molesto por la interrupción, aunque su molestia aumento al ver que no había nadie en el pasillo.

Sally se dirigió a las escaleras de emergencia esperando que la Furia no la hubiera visto, — Esos malditos niños me las pagaran — murmuró molesto, Sally echo un último vistazo a la entrada del departamento viendo como la Furia clavaba sus colmillos en el cuello de Gabe.

— Es mejor que entregues a tu hijo, tu aún podrás vivir, mi Señor solo quiere la vida de tu hijo.

Sally tomo con más fuerzas a su hijo, no iba a permitir que nadie le hiciera daño. Solo tendría que recorrer unas cuantas calles para llegar al mar, donde su hijo estaría a salvo.

— Mi Señor no va a dejar que ese niño viva, es mejor que me lo entregues — rugió la Furia apareciendo a unos escasos metros de donde estaba. Ella en su desesperación volteó a su alrededor tratando de encontrar una vía de escape, antes de correr en dirección a un taxi que estaba cerca, aprovechando que el conductor estaba distraído, para entrar en el vehículo, acomodo a su hijo en el asiento del copiloto antes de encender el automóvil.

Para su fortuna a esas horas no había tanto tráfico lo que ayudó para ir lo más rápido que pudo.

—¡Vamos! ¡Son solo unas calles más! — murmuró intentando calmar sus nervios, podía observar como la Furia estaba a unas cuantos metros de alcanzarla.

De pronto la llanta trasera explotó provocando que Sally perdiera el control del auto, provocando que este se estrellara contra un árbol. La Furia apareció justo atrás del carro sonriendo al ver que este empezaba a arder antes de desaparecer del lugar.

Sally logro abrir la puerta pero se encontraba muy herida para poder salir del auto, le había fallado a su hijo, se prometió que nada le iba a pasar pero al final le había fallado.

El carro estaba a punto de explotar pero una lluvia repentina sofoco el incendio, las pocas personas que se habían acercado de pronto se alejaron, como si aquel accidente nunca hubiera ocurrido, unos segundos después, una brisa de mar materializó a un hombre que observaba con tristeza el auto.

— Sally — dijo mientras ayudaba a salir del carro a la mujer.

— P... Por.. Favor cuida de mi hijo... dile a Percy que lo amo — dijo Sally, el hombre solo se quedó en silencio observando los ojos llorosos de la mujer que amaba hasta que esta murió en sus brazos.

El hombre se quedó en silencio, aún no entendía como es que había pasado eso, todo tendría que haber salido de acuerdo al plan. Aunque su concentración fue interrumpida al escuchar el llanto de un bebé, fue ahí cuando se percató, que el niño seguía vivo y para fortuna solo había recibido algunos rasguños. Tomó con cuidado el cuerpo del niño, el cual dejó de llorar tan pronto como lo cargo.

— Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día hijo — murmuró.

Un trueno retumbó en el lugar haciendo que el hombre viera al cielo, vio por última vez a la mujer que amaba antes de regresar a su palacio junto con su pequeño hijo. La sala del trono está casi vacía a excepción de la mujer y el hombre que estaban sentados en unos de los tronos.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a traer a ese bastardo aquí? — rugió Anfritrite, sus ojos denotaban la furia que sentía, incluso se veía más que dispuesta a atacar a su marido. ¿Acaso no podía tenerle un mínimo de respeto?

— Perdón Anfritrite, pero no podía dejar que mi hijo muriera, solo deja que se quede por hoy — pidió Poseidón tratando de convencer a su esposa, ella solo se quedo en silencio antes de salir enojada de la habitación.

— ¿Tritón puedes cuidar de mi hijo por favor?

El Dios menor se quedó en silencio antes de asentir, aunque no le gustaba lo que le había echo a su madre, pero sabía bien que el niño no tenía la culpa de las acciones de su padre, — Está bien, no tienes que preocuparte, cuidare bien de él — dijo, mientras cargaba al bebé, Poseidón sonrió antes de desaparecer del lugar.

Tan pronto como apareció en la sala, todos guardaron silencio, observando fijamente al Dios, esperando que en cualquier momento empezará la discusión.

— Hasta que por fin llegas hermano — rugió furioso Zeus sin dejar de sujetar su rayo maestro.

— Lo siento, pero tuve que atender unos asuntos antes de venir — explicó el Dios del Mar mientras caminaba a su trono, ignorando las miradas del resto de la sala.

— Espero que no hubieras intentado salvar a la mortal o a tu hijo, hermano — dijo con desprecio Hades, Poseidón se levantó de su trono caminando en dirección al Dios de los Muertos dispuesto para atacarlo.

— ¡Basta! — grito Zeus golpeando su rayo maestro al suelo evocando la caída de unos cuantos rayos cerca de Hades y Poseidón provocando que ambos tuvieran que alejarse. — Sabías muy bien que no podías tener hijos, espero que hallas entendido la lección.

El Dios del Mar vio con furia a sus dos hermanos mientras alzaba su tridente en dirección al Rey de los Dioses. El resto se quedaron en silencio temiendo que en cualquier momento empezará la pelea entre los Tres Grandes. — Te prometo por el Río Estigia que te vas a arrepentir de haber matado a mi hijo.

Zeus se le quedó viendo fijamente antes de sonreír, — Espero que hallas aprendido la lección Poseidón, reunión terminada — rugió antes de desaparecer de la sala del trono junto con los demás Dioses, dejando solo a Hades junto con Poseidón.

— Lo siento por lo que le paso, no entiendo que fue lo que salió mal — dijo Hades en voz baja, — Espero que cumplas con tu palabra hermano y nadie sabrá que esta vivo.

Poseidón observo a su alrededor percatándose de la presencia de una pequeña niña en la chimenea, — Tranquilo, no diré nada — murmuró la niña apartar la vista de la chimenea.

—Gracias — murmuró antes de regresar a la Atlántida, tenía que pensar en algo, por más que quisiera, su hijo no se podía quedar en su reino, ya que Zeus con el tiempo se daría cuenta. La única cosa que se le ocurría era pedirle a uno de los Olímpicos que lo ayudarán a encontrar a algunos mortales para que cuidarán de su hijo, pero no sabía en quien podía confiar.

— ¿Todo bien padre? — pregunto Tritón mientras le entregaba al bebé a su padre.

— Si, Zeus aún no sabe que esta vivo, pero no se puede quedar mucho tiempo aquí — dijo Poseidón con una sonrisa triste mientras se teletransportaba.

 **Salto de Línea.**

Apolo de pronto apareció en el acantilado, ahora entendía por que a su hermana le gustaba tanto ese lugar. La vista de la luna era hermosa, lejos de la contaminación de las ciudades y el sonido de las olas golpeando las rocas hacían del lugar un buen sitio para relajarse, le recordaba tanto a Delos, tal vez era por eso que su hermana siempre venía a ese sitio. Aunque sabía que ella sólo iba a ese lugar cuando estaba triste o enojada.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Apolo? Creo que te lo explique bien la última vez, no me gusta que vengas aquí — espeto con furia la niña sentada en el borde del acantilado.

— Sabes muy bien que no te presto atención cuando me regañas — añadió Apolo sentándose tranquilamente aún lado de su hermana a pesar de la mirada furiosa que le daba la pequeña niña, — ¿Qué pasó? Te note rara durante toda la reunión.

Artemisa lo vio fijamente, aunque para otros inmortales eso hubiera bastado para irse, pero Apolo estaba tranquilo, sin dejar de sonreír. — ¿No te irás? — murmuró Artemisa desviando la vista, Apolo sonrió aliviado, por lo menos en esta ocasión no recibiría una lluvia de flechas antes de que decidiera hablar, eso solo significaba que en verdad su hermana estaba mal.

— Me quedaré hasta que me digas que es lo que te pasa — respondió Apolo, Artemisa soltó un bufido antes de fijar su vista nuevamente en su hermano.

— Es por Aura — respondió Artemisa después de permanecer varios segundos en silencio.

— No es bueno que te sigas torturando por lo que paso — respondió, ganándose una mirada furiosa de su hermana.

— Lo merezco Apolo, no se por que me deje llevar por mi enojo, nunca me voy a perdonar por lo que le hice — exclamó Artemisa arrojando algunas piedras.

— Lo que hiciste estuvo mal y ambos lo sabemos, pero debes de aprender a perdonarte. Aún siendo Dioses, no podemos cambiar el pasado — añadió Apolo, — Ahora dime, ¿Por qué actúas tan raro hoy? Se que no todo tiene que ver con Aura.

Artemisa se mantuvo en silencio sin dejar de observar a su hermano, — Esa mirada no va a funcionar conmigo, se que algo te pasa y créeme que no me iré hasta que me digas — dijo Apolo acostándose sobre el pasto.

— Es por lo que le paso al hijo de mi tío — Apolo se levantó observando a su hermana con curiosidad, pensando por un momento que se lo había imaginado. — ¿Por qué ellos tratan a sus hijos como si fuera un simple ganado? ¿Acaso esa es la única razón por la que tienen hijos? ¿Para sacrificarlos cuando lo necesiten?

Apolo se mantuvo en silencio notaba la amargura de su hermana, pero sobre todo sabía por qué actuaba así. — Se que mi padre es así, pero nunca me imagine que Poseidón se comportará así. Ni siquiera le importo que su hijo muriera, estaba tan tranquilo.

Apolo pudo sentir la amargura de su hermana y no encontraba una forma para poder ayudarla, — Es mejor que regrese a la Caza. Gracias por la charla — murmuró Artemisa, antes de desaparecer del lugar, el Dios del Sol permaneció unos minutos inmóvil, tratando de pensar en algo para alegrar a su hermana, aunque su concentración fue interrumpida de pronto.

— ¿Tío P? — murmuro Apolo cuando vio que el Dios del Mar había aparecido.

— Necesito tu ayuda Apolo — respondió el Dios, manteniéndose entre las sombras, — Pero antes necesito un juramento de que no dirás nada.

El Dios del Sol se quedó por varios segundos en silencio antes de asentir, — Juro por el río Estigia que no voy a revelar nada de lo que me diga, hasta que usted me de permiso — dijo Apolo, estaba curioso por saber que era lo que necesitaba el Rey de los Mares, tendría que ser algo demasiado importante para que este viniera a solicitarle ayuda.

— Gracias Apolo — dijo Poseidón dando un par de pasos, logrando que Apolo pudiera ver al pequeño bebé que llevaba.

— ¿E..ese e...era el niño del que hablaba mi padre? — cuestionó Apolo, observando el cielo, temiendo que en cualquier momento llegará su padre.

— Así es, necesito tu ayuda para encontrar una familia mortal que lo pueda cuidar — pidió Poseidón, por un momento dudo en que Apolo no quisiera ayudarlo, y no lo podía culpar. Si su hermano se enteraba, podía causar otra guerra entre los Dioses, aunque no podía dejar a su hijo sin protección, después de todo era su culpa que el estuviera en peligro.

— Esto es complicado Tío, cuando Hades confirme que el niño no está muerto. Mi padre enviará a muchos Dioses a buscarlo, por más que lo intente alguno al final lo encontrará — Poseidón asintió frustrado, si quería la ayuda de Apolo necesitaba contarle toda la verdad.

— Hades no dirá nada, mi hermano y yo tenemos un acuerdo — añadió Poseidón.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que Hades también tiene hijos? — pregunto Apolo, — ¡Por Caos! Es cuestión de tiempo antes de que la Profecía se cumpla.

— Lo sé Apolo, se que fui un completo irresponsable y que es mi culpa, pero no es justo que mi hijo deba pagar por mis errores — dijo Poseidón, se sentía bastante mal, no podía entender como es que le había hecho eso a su hijo.

— Aunque esté con una familia mortal mi padre lo encontrará con el tiempo, él está paranoico, ha enviado a varios Dioses por todo el país intentando ver si existen más hijos suyos o de Hades — dijo Apolo con una sonrisa nerviosa, — El aroma de su hijo es muy fuerte y con el paso del tiempo aumentará aún más, necesitaría estar rodeado de otros semidioses para que su olor se mezcle y sea más difícil de rastrear.

— Eso tampoco es opción Apolo, llevarlo al campamento Mestizo sería un suicidio, lo mismo sería llevarlo a Nueva Roma. ¿Tal vez Hécate me puede ayudar? — pregunto Poseidón, si alguien podía ocultar el aroma de su hijo, esa era la Diosa de la Magia.

— Puede ser, aunque también lo puede traicionar. Desde la última guerra ha intentando que mi padre la perdone y que mejor que entregarle a su hijo — añadió Apolo, aumentando aún más la frustración del Rey de los Mares.

— Entonces la única salvación de mi hijo es que lo cuide un Dios — murmuró Poseidón, viendo al pequeño niño que llevaba entre los brazos. ¿Por qué tuvo que haber sido tan irresponsable?

— ¡Eso es! Como no lo pensé antes, es tan obvio — grito Apolo, logrando que el bebé empezará a llorar.

— Puedes bajar la voz — murmuró Poseidón intentando calmar al niño.

— Mi padre nunca buscaría a su hijo, el aroma de él nunca sería problema. Y créame, ella estaría más que encantada de hacerlo — murmuró Apolo emocionado, Poseidón simplemente se quedó en silencio sin entender lo que planeaba su sobrino.

— Creo que eso tampoco es opción, dudo mucho que Hestia o Atenea quieran cuidar a mi hijo — dijo Poseidón, pero Apolo siguió sonriendo.

— Tal vez ellas no, pero conozco a alguien quien probablemente lo haría. Además estaría rodeado de semidiosas lo que ayudaría a que ningún Dios o monstruo pudiera rastrear su olor y mi padre nunca esperaría eso — dijo Apolo sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Artemisa? ¿Acaso estás loco? Se supone que debemos de evitar que mi hijo muera —cuestionó Poseidón con incredulidad, de todos los Dioses que llego a pensar que lo podrían ayudar, Artemisa era la última de la lista, incluso creía que era más probable que le ayudará Atenea a la Diosa de la Caza.

— Así es, mi padre nunca buscaría a su hijo dentro de la Caza. Es la mejor opción — explico Apolo con una sonrisa, pero Poseidón aun seguía sin comprender.

— Tal vez tienes razón en eso, pero Artemisa nunca va a aceptar a mi hijo. El es un hombre — dijo Poseidón, no entendía como es que Apolo había llegado a pensar eso.

— Ahora creo que es momento de que usted jure no revelar nada de lo que le diré — dijo Apolo, y para sorpresa de Poseidón, el Dios estaba serio, incluso lucía bastante preocupado, algo raro en él.

— Juro por el río Estigia no decir nada de esta conversación — dijo Poseidón intrigado, un trueno retumbó aprobando el juramento que había echo.

— Mi hermana a querido por siglos un hijo, pero nunca a querido tener una relación con un hombre — explico Apolo con seriedad.

— ¿Entonces quieres que deje que Artemisa adopte a mi hijo? — pregunto Poseidón, Apolo sonrió antes de asentir con la cabeza.

— Es la mejor forma Tío, no creo que pueda haber alguien mejor que mi hermana para cuidar de él, además estará seguro, no solo tendrá a mi hermana, si no que el resto de la Caza lo cuidará — explico Apolo como si fuera lo más normal, Poseidón se quedo en silencio, aunque tal vez era lo más seguro aún no estaba muy seguro de que Artemisa quisiera cuidar a su hijo.

— ¿ Sabes Dónde puedo encontrar a Artemisa? — cuestionó Poseidón después de pensarlo un tiempo, tenía que agotar todas las posibilidades aunque no le gustara mucho la idea.

— Usted espere aquí, hablaré primero con mi hermana — fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer dejando a un Poseidón muy confundido.

— Señor Apolo — exclamó Zoe haciendo una reverencia al Dios, — Mi señora se encuentra en su tienda, pero me temo que me ha pedido que no se le moleste.

— Lo siento Zoe, pero es importante lo que le tengo que decir a mi hermana — añadió Apolo caminando rápidamente a la tienda de su hermana antes de que Zoe lo pudiera detener.

— ¿Apolo? ¿Ahora qué es lo que quieres? — dijo Artemisa sin poder ocultar su molestia de ver nuevamente a su hermano.

— ¿Aún quieres tener un hijo? — pregunto Apolo, tenía que darse prisa no podía darse el lujo de perder más tiempo. Artemisa lo vio sorprendida por un momento antes de sacar su arco, apuntando directamente contra su hermano.

— Espero que no se te halla ocurrido la gran idea de que tu me vas a ayudar a tenerlo — exclamó Artemisa.

— ¿Qué? Claro que no, no estoy tan loco para sugerir eso — añadió de pronto, Artemisa bajo su arco aunque aún no se veía muy alegre. — ¿Has pensando alguna vez en adoptar a un niño?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — espeto Artemisa.

— Se lo que piensas de los hombres, pero él es aún un bebé — dijo Apolo caminando nervioso por la tienda, — No te pediría esto, pero va a necesitar una familia, es bastante peligroso y aquí en la Caza puede estar seguro.

— ¿Me quieres explicar? No entiendo nada — Apolo observo a su alrededor, asegurándose que nadie estuviera escuchando.

— Él hijo de mi tío sobrevivió — dijo analizando la reacción de su hermana.

— ¿Qué dices? Pero si fue el propio Hades quien confirmó su muerte — añadió Artemisa.

— Lo se, pero todo eso fue una mentira. Él niño está vivo y si nuestro padre se entera, hará lo que sea para asesinarlo.

— Estoy consciente de eso, ¿pero qué tiene que ver conmigo? — pregunto Artemisa.

— He convencido a mi tío de que te deje adoptar a su hijo, así él podrá estar seguro y lejos del radar de mi padre — dijo Apolo esperando algún ataque de su hermana, pero ella se mantuvo inmóvil.

— Pero es un niño — murmuró mecánicamente Artemisa.

— Aún es un bebé, y junto con todas las cazadoras pueden hacer del niño diferente — añadió Apolo esperando que su hermana aceptara. — Está es la oportunidad, siempre has deseado un hijo y a él le falta una familia.

— ¿Estás hablando enserio? No es otra de tus bromas — dijo Artemisa.

— Nunca haría una broma sobre eso, todo lo que dije es verdad — Artemisa se mantuvo en silencio esperando que Apolo sonriera diciendo que todo era solo una mala broma.

— ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a mi Tío? — pregunto Artemisa, haciendo que Apolo sonriera.

— Vamos él está en el acantilado — añadió Apolo desapareciendo junto con su hermana.

— ¿Dónde está? Si está es otra de tus bromas, te juro por el río estigia que te voy a torturar por el resto de tu existencia — rugió Artemisa, Apolo se removió nervioso al no ver por ningún lado a Poseidón, hasta que el llanto de un bebé los distrajo.

— Por un momento pensé, que no vendrían — murmuró Poseidón saliendo de entre las sombras.

— ¿Es verdad que me va a dejar adoptar a su hijo? — pregunto Artemisa viendo con timidez al pequeño bebé.

— Si — respondió, aunque no le agradaba mucho la idea, pero si esa era la forma de mantener a salvo a su hijo valía la pena intentarlo. Los ojos de la Diosa brillaron con emoción mientras se acercaba para tomar en brazos al bebé, Apolo por su parte sonreía feliz al ver que el sueño de su hermana por fin se había cumplido, ella coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de este haciendo que el niño se viera rodeado por una aura plateada.

— Gracias sobrina, me alegro al ver que mi hijo va a ser muy bien protegido, no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo no quiero que mi hermano sospeche — dijo Poseidón, antes de darle un beso a Percy y desaparecer del lugar.

Artemisa se quedo en silencio, no podía apartar la vista del pequeño, tanto milenios deseando tener un hijo y ahora que lo tenía entre sus brazos no podía creer que hubiera pasado, — Gracias Apolo — murmuró la Diosa.

— No tienes nada que agradecer hermanita, ya era tiempo de tener un sobrino, para poder enseñarle muchas cosas — respondió Apolo.

— Eso nunca va a pasar, él no va a ser como los demás hombres, será diferente. De eso me voy a encargar — respondió Artemisa con severidad, solo esperaba que las cazadoras estuvieran de acuerdo que su hijo se quedará en la Caza.

— Es momento de que me valla hermanita, muy pronto vendré a ver a mi sobrino — dijo Apolo con una enorme sonrisa antes de desaparecer del lugar. Artemisa permaneció unos minutos en el acantilado antes de regresar a la Caza.

— ¿Señora está todo bien? — preguntó Zoe preocupada, después de la aparición de Apolo, la Diosa había desaparecido de pronto. — ¿Quién es el bebé?

— Lo acabo de encontrar hace unos momentos en el bosque — respondió, Zoe se quedo en silencio al ver que la Diosa le había dicho una mentira, pero decidió no decirlo, supuso que después le contaría la verdad.

— ¿Y qué piensa hacer con él? — pregunto Zoe, aunque por la mirada de la Diosa sabía perfectamente cuál sería el destino del niño.

— Aún es un niño Zoe, nosotras lo podemos cuidar y asegurarnos que nunca va a ser como los demás.

Zoe se mantuvo en silencio aunque la idea de tener un niño dentro del campamento no le convencía mucho, sabía bien que su amiga había deseado esto desde hace mucho tiempo y no quería ser quien se lo impidiera. — Está bien Señora, pero ni crea que voy a cambiarle los pañales — dijo Zoe con una pequeña sonrisa. Ambas caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al campamento, donde fueron recibidas por varias cazadoras, que miraban con curiosidad al bebé.

— Niñas, les quiero dar una noticia — dijo Artemisa mientras caminaba hacia el comedor, — Hace unos minutos encontré a este bebé en el bosque, se que es un hombre pero aún es muy chico para ser como los demás. Entre todas nosotras lo podemos educar para que no sea como los demás.

Artemisa observo con nerviosismo a cada una de sus cazadoras, sentía como poco a poco la angustia se iba apoderando de ella, ¿qué pasaba si las cazadoras no lo aceptaban? ¿Qué es lo que haría? Mientras tanto todas las chicas se quedaron en silencio, solo fue Lily, una de las cazadoras más jóvenes quien se acerco a una silla para poder ver mejor al bebé.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? — pregunto Lily, mientras el resto de las cazadoras se acercaba para poder observar al niño, a excepción de una, la cual se fue a su tienda sin decir alguna palabra.

— Su nombre es Percy — dijo, Lily acarició la mejilla del bebé haciendo que el abriera los ojos, el movió sus manos sujetando las manos de Lily.

— Hola mocoso — dijo Phoebe con una sonrisa, Percy se quedo mirando fijamente a la cazadora antes de que una ráfaga empapara a todas las cazadoras. Percy soltó una sonora carcajada al ver la cara de todas las cazadoras, incluso hasta Artemisa sonrió.

— Me estas empezando a caer bien Percy — dijo Zoe entre risas.

— Creo que ya es momento de que se vallan a dormir, mañana tenemos un día complicado — dijo Artemisa, cada una de las cazadoras se fue retirando a sus tiendas a excepción de Zoe que continuaba en su posición. — Zoe, por favor mantén vigilada a Kinzie. Creo que es la única que no le agrado la noticia.

Tenía la esperanza que Kinzie al final aceptará la presencia de Percy, no quería que ninguna de sus cazadoras se fueran, ni quería ser quien tuviera que elegir. — Ella al final lo va a aceptar, no se preocupe por ello — dijo Zoe, Artemisa esbozo una ligera sonrisa, su teniente si que la conocía bien.

— Descansa Zoe — dijo la Diosa caminando en silencio hasta su tienda.

— Se que hoy perdiste a alguien muy importante Percy, pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que nada te pase hijo — dijo besando la frente del bebé, el pequeño la observo por unos momentos antes de cerrar los ojos.


	3. II

**Los personajes de PJ NO ME PERTENECEN**

 **Tres años después**

El sol iluminaba con todo su poder, el calor que se sentía por todo el lugar, era en verdad sofocante, algo que para cualquier humano normal sería un suplicio, pero para las cazadoras eso era normal, eso no evitaría que continuarán con su viaje, ya estaban cerca de alcanzar Equidna, quien había causado varios incidentes por toda la costa este. Fue esa la razón por la que Zeus le encargó a Artemisa, aquella misión.

Aunque había algo que no encajaba, en toda esta escena, era un ser un poco mas grande que un cachorro de lobo. Un pequeño niño de no mas de tres años viajaba dormido tranquilamente resguardado en los cálidos brazos de la peligrosa teniente de la caza. Todas en la Caza se llevaban bien con el pequeño niño Mestizo, algunas lo empezaron a llamar hermano. Bueno, casi todas, Kinzie era la única de las cazadoras que no le parecía agradar su presencia, aunque se podía apreciar que el sentimiento era mutuo. Al pequeño tampoco parecía agradarle mucho.

La chica era alta y delgada igual que una bailarina. Sus ojos eran de un café claro muy similar a la arena recién mojada pero lo mas llamativo era su cabello rojizo que siempre lo llevaba suelto y tapaba gran parte de sus orejas puntiagudas. Según su madre. Kinzie nació con esas orejas puntiagudas al ser hija de una ninfa de la cual no recuerda bien el nombre pero no era como si un niño de tres años prestara total atención a todo lo que su madre le decía.

— Ella está cerca, hay que establecer el campamento aquí — ordenó Zoe, tomando un sorbo de su botella de agua, el resto de las chicas empezó a trabajar lentamente. Después de treinta minutos el campamento provisional de las cazadoras estaba listo, — Atalanta, Kinzie ustedes se quedarán con Percy, el resto venga conmigo.

— ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme con el mocoso? — espetó Kinzie furiosa, ella era una de las mejores cazadoras, no una simple niñera. Zoe soltó un bufido, estaba frustrada de ver que Kinzie no aceptará a Percy, había tenido la esperanza que al pasar del tiempo terminaría haciéndolo, pero fue todo lo contrario, con cada día que pasaba, Kinzie lo despreciaba más.

— Sólo cumple con la orden, a menos que quieres que le diga a nuestra Señora Artemisa que desafías mi autoridad — dijo Zoe con firmeza. Kinzie se quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de caminar a su tienda.

— Por favor cuida de Percy, regresaremos pronto — dijo la teniente de la Caza mientras le daba a Atalanta a un dormido Percy.

— Vallan tranquilas, voy a vigilar a Percy — respondió Atalanta.

Había pasado ya una hora desde que las cazadoras se fueron del campamento, todo permanecía tranquilo a excepción del pequeño niño de tres años, que corría libremente por todo el lugar, jugando con los lobos.

— Sígueme niño — ordenó la pelirroja tomando al niño bruscamente por el brazo, haciendo presión y asustando al niño mientras lo jalaba con dirección hacia el oscuro bosque.

— ¡No quiero ir! ¡Suéltame! ¡Phoebe! ¡Atalanta! ¡Zoe! — grito Percy desesperado tratando de liberarse de su agarre esperando que en cualquier momento llegaran sus hermanas.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué le haces a Percy? — rugió Atalanta, la cazadora estaba furiosa y lista para atacar.

— Nada Ata, sólo quería jugar a las escondidas con el niño — respondió soltando el brazo del niño, quien de inmediato corrió asustado a los brazos de Atalanta.

— No me quieras engañar Kinzie, es mejor que dejes de molestarlo o le diré a nuestra señora Artemisa — rugió Atalanta.

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto Ata? Es un niño, al final será igual a los de su clase — rugió Kinzie, no podía entender como es que todas las cazadoras aceptaban a aquel niño, ¿Qué acaso no podían ver la verdad? Al final el chico se convertiría en otro hombre igual a todos.

— Por si no lo recuerdas es el hijo de nuestra señora — respondió Atalanta tratando de no gritar, no quería asustar aún más a Percy y sobre todo no quería alertar a las demás, no quería que su amiga se metiera en problemas.

— Al final mi señora terminará dándose cuenta de la verdad y te correrá de la Caza, ella no te va a querer nunca — dijo furiosa Kinzie antes de alejarse del lugar, Atalanta estaba dispuesta a seguirla pero el llanto de Percy la distrajo.

— ¿Mi mamá me va a dejar de querer? — murmuró el niño entre lágrimas.

— Claro que no Percy, ella te ama y nada va a cambiar eso — dijo Atalanta intentando animar al niño.

— ¿Tu también me vas a querer siempre? ¿Nunca me vas a abandonar? — pidió el niño.

— Te juro que nunca te voy a dejar, estaremos juntos por siempre — dijo la cazadora logrando que el niño sonriera.

— Zoe, tenemos que hablar — dijo Atalanta entrando de pronto en la tienda de Zoe.

— ¿Es sobre Kinzie? — preguntó Zoe, — ¿Ahora que hizo?

Atalanta se quedó en silencio, aunque Kinzie era su mejor amiga, pero no se podía permitir que ella le hiciera algo a Percy, — Está tarde, Kinzie llevó a Percy al bosque, cuando los alcance. Ellos ya estaban algo lejos del campamento — explicó Atalanta. — Aunque me duele decirlo, creo que debes de informarle a nuestra señora.

Zoe se quedó en silencio pensando en las opciones que tenía, aunque Kinzie era una de las mejores cazadoras, eso no evitaría que Artemisa la echara de la Caza, — Tal vez Kinzie pueda cambiar — añadió Zoe, sabía muy bien que Artemisa no le gustaría nada e incluso se sentiría mal por eso.

— Creo que eso no va a pasar Zoe, Kinzie es mi mejor amiga pero si sigue en la Caza, me temo que le podría hacer daño a Percy — dijo Atalanta.

— Iré a hablar con nuestra señora — dijo Zoe saliendo lentamente de su tienda, no quería ser quien le informará a Artemisa, pero si Atalanta tenía razón era lo mejor, por el bienestar de Percy. Pero ambas cazadoras se detuvieron tan pronto como salieron de la tienda.

— ¿Por qué hay tanto silencio? — pregunto Atalanta intentando encontrar a los lobos que custodiaban el campamento. — ¿Hay alguien cuidando las fronteras?

Pero ambas se quedaron en silencio al ver la criatura que se acercaba a la tienda donde el pequeño Percy dormía, Atalanta intentó ir al encuentro con el monstruo pero fue detenida por Zoe. — Ve a despertar a las demás — murmuró la teniente, esperando que la criatura no la hubiera escuchado.

Atalanta asintió pesadamente antes de ir a la tienda más cercana, sabía que necesitaba la ayuda del resto de sus hermanas para matar al monstruo, — ¡Hey! ¡Por aquí! — grito Zoe, el monstruo detuvo su andar antes de girarse, la Teniente de la Caza no pudo evitar estremecerse al ver a Quimera, a pesar de que ya la habían enfrentado en varias ocasiones, aún así, no dejaba de darle miedo. Quimera media aproximadamente 3 metros, su cuerpo se parecía al de un elefante, pero a pesar de su gran tamaño era bastante ágil. La primer cara que sobresalía era la de León un poco arriba donde terminaba el pelaje del león, se encontraba la cabeza de cabra donde sobresalían dos enormes cuernos, ya en la parte de atrás donde debería estar la cola del animal se encontraba la tercera y última cabeza de Quimera. El monstruo rugió furioso arrojando una llamarada de fuego antes de continuar su avance hacia la tienda donde Percy dormía. La teniente se quedó en su lugar sorprendida por la actitud del monstruo, era como si Percy fuera más apetitoso para el monstruo. Zoe sacó su arco disparando rápidamente un par de flechas pero ninguna de ellas pareció inmutar a la bestia. Pero se quedó helada al ver que Percy salía de su tienda para el encuentro con Quimera.

 **Salto de Línea**

Percy se despertó sobresaltado, había sido otro día con la misma pesadilla de siempre, a pesar de su mamá y sus hermanas le decían que solo era un sueño, no podía evitar pensar que todo lo que vio era verdad. Era esa la razón por la cual iba a salir de su tienda para ver que Atalanta estuviera bien. Tan pronto como salió se detuvo al ver a la criatura que tenía frente a él. Quimera rugió victoriosa pensando en comerse al niño, pero para sorpresa de todos Atalanta empujó a Percy evitando la mordedura del monstruo.

— ¡Ataquen! — rugió Zoe, Quimera iba a sufrir por haber intentado tocar a su hermano. Atalanta reviso que Percy estuviera en perfecto estado antes de llevarlo de vuelta a su tienda.

— No salgas de la tienda — dijo la cazadora antes de abandonar la tienda para unirse a sus hermanas. Percy corrió a su cama cubriéndose con la manta, esperando que eso le ayudara a ocultarse del monstruo.

— Ven conmigo — dijo Kinzie tomando por el brazo a Percy.

— ¿Pero el monstruo está allá afuera? — respondió el niño con miedo, después de todo no quería volver a ver aquel monstruo.

— Es por eso que saldremos por atrás — espeto la cazadora furiosa, — A menos que quieras ser comido por Quimera.

Percy se levanto de inmediato, siguiendo a la pelirroja, quería alejarse lo más posible de aquel monstruo. En el transcurso se mantuvo viendo hacia atrás, temiendo que en cualquier momento vería otra vez aquel ser.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — pregunto, siendo ignorado por la ninfa. La luna estaba saliendo lentamente iluminando por breves momentos el campamento que dejaban atrás a su paso mientras ingresaban entre lo profundo del bosque.

La cazadora sonrió disimuladamente al ver la laguna aparecer en medio de los árboles. Todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado y la aparición de Quimera le había ayudado bastante. Cuando la luna este en lo alto del cielo el pequeño Perseo a su lado ya no existirá y su señora y el resto de la Caza, no la volverían a ignorar por estar muy ocupadas con ese molesto muchacho.

— No me gusta, quiero regresar — murmuró Percy intentando regresar por donde había venido, pero la chica fue más rápida y lo tomó por el cabello para después meter toda su cabeza dentro de aquel río, fueron segundos en los que Percy intento salir antes de que se quedará inmóvil.

 **Salto de Línea**

Tan pronto como Atalanta abandono la tienda de Percy se abalanzó sobre la cabeza de serpiente de Quimera, evitando que está atacará a Zoe.

— ¿Dónde está Percy? — pregunto Zoe, preocupada por su hermano, después de todo Quimera había resultado tener alguna atracción hacia él.

— Está en su tienda, hay que mantenerla lo más lejos — dijo Atalanta disparando un par de flechas que se clavaron justo en los ojos de la cabra, Quimera respondió arrojando una llamarada provocando que las cazadoras tuvieran que alejarse unos metros.

— Phoebe, Chloe, Lily, Sophie. Ustedes distraigan la cabeza de serpiente — grito Zoe, disparando un par de flechas para distraer por unos instantes a Quimera. — El resto ayúdeme a eliminar la cabeza de cabra.

Las cuatro cazadoras de inmediato se dirigieron a la parte trasera del monstruo evitando las llamaradas que lanzaba Quimera. Zoe aprovecho la distracción para montarse en el lomo del monstruo, incrustó sus cuchillos en el lomo tratando de que eso le ayudará a mantener el equilibrio. La cabeza de serpiente se percató de su presencia y arrojó un par de mordeduras en su dirección, para fortuna de la cazadora las cuatro chicas habían logrado sujetar la cabeza de serpiente dejando a esta a unos escasos centímetros de Zoe.

— ¡Hazlo ahora! — grito Zoe intentando mantener el equilibrio, pero Quimera había empezado a moverse de un lado a otro haciendo bastante complicado la tarea. Atalanta con la ayuda de dos cazadoras brinco por encima de Quimera, apuñalando el cuello de la cabeza de serpiente. Phoebe, Lily, Chloe y Sophie jalaron con fuerza tirando la cabeza de serpiente al suelo donde aprovecharon las cazadoras para para apuñalar cada una de ellas la cabeza de serpiente antes de arrancarla del resto del cuerpo.

Quimera soltó un fuerte alarido, seguido de otra ráfaga de fuego, alejando nuevamente a las Cazadoras. — ¿Algún plan para eliminar la cabeza de cabra? — pregunto Lily intentando apagar las pequeñas llamas de su falda.

— Phoebe, Atalanta tomen la cabeza de serpiente, las demás intenten distraer a Quimera — ordenó Zoe, — Cuando vean la oportunidad, utilicen la serpiente para matar a la cabeza de cabra.

Las dos cazadoras se acercaron a la cabeza de serpiente cuidando que ninguna tocara los colmillos, el veneno de Quimera era demasiado letal, mientras tanto las cazadoras se mantuvieron disparando flechas contra el monstruo evitando en varias ocasiones los ataques que lanzaba Quimera. Phoebe y Atalanta aprovecharon la distracción para montar nuevamente el lomo del monstruo. Quimera estaba tan concentrada en intentar matar a alguna de las cazadoras que no se percató de las dos chicas que estaban arriba de ella, intentando llegar hasta la cabeza de cabra, después de unos segundos lograron incrustar los colmillos de la serpiente sobre la frente de la cabra. Quimera se arrojó contra un árbol lanzando a ambas cazadoras al suelo, para fortuna de las chicas, el monstruo estaba bastante herida para intentar hacer algo. Fueron unos segundos los cuales Quimera se mantuvo inmóvil sin dar alguna señal de vida. — ¿Esta muerta? — pregunto Atalanta sin dejar de observar al monstruo. Después de un minuto Quimera se puso de pie rugiendo furiosa, mostrando todos los dientes que tenía la cabeza de león. Todas las cazadoras retrocedieron, solo bastaba una pequeña mordedura para ser destrozadas.

— Chicas, lancen cuerdas por todo el cuerpo de Quimera — ordenó Zoe, guardando su arco para después sacar sus cuchillos de caza. Quimera los observo fijamente antes de arrojarse sobre Zoe, la cual apenas y pudo esquivar el ataque pero aún así no evito que el monstruo le hiciera un corte en la altura del estómago.

—¿Estás bien? — pregunto Phoebe intentando llegar a donde estaba su amiga, pero Zoe le hizo una señal para que se detuviera. El resto de las cazadoras continuaron lanzando varias cuerdas hasta que tuvieron a Quimera sujetada.

Quimera continuó intentando atacar a Zoe, la cual aprovecho para sujetar un par de cuerdas a los cuernos de la cabeza de cabra, — Vamos estúpida, lánzame una ráfaga de fuego — grito Zoe manteniéndose cerca de Quimera.

El monstruo lanzó un par de miradas furiosa de no poder alcanzar a la teniente, justo cuando Quimera se preparaba para lanzar una llamarada, Zoe junto con la ayuda de Phoebe y Atalanta jalaron con fuerza las cuerdas colocando la cabeza de león en el suelo, provocando que la llamarada quemara el cuerpo de Quimera.

Zoe cayó al suelo bastante agitada, — Sophie, Chloe lleven a las heridas a la enfermería — ordenó mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

— ¿Por qué se veía atraído por Percy? — pregunto Phoebe, a pesar de que era el hijo adoptivo de Artemisa no era una razón suficiente para haber atraído a Quimera.

Ella rara vez atacaba algún semidiós, por lo regular la mayoría de las veces solo atacaba a los hijos de los Tres Grandes, a menos que alguien hubiera atraído al monstruo.

— ¿Alguien vio a Kinzie? — pregunto Atalanta, su amiga era la única que no había ayudado a detener a Quimera incluso no la ha vuelto a ver desde el incidente que tuvo esa tarde, la chica se dirigió a la tienda de Percy esperando que su hermano estuviera ahí y que todo solo había sido un mal entendido. Pero la tienda estaba vacía, sin algún rastro de Percy.

— ¿No habías dejado a Percy aquí? — pregunto Zoe, pero Atalanta se fue sin ni siquiera responder. La cazadora corrió con todas sus energías con la esperanza de que pudiera llegar a tiempo, no se iba a perdonar si algo le pasaba a Percy, no podía perder otro hermano. Corrió alrededor de unos cinco minutos hasta que vio la figura de su amiga, aunque su atención estaba centrada en el cuerpo de Percy, él cual flotaba en el pequeño río. — ¿Percy? — grito aterrada Atalanta, había llegado tarde. — ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Kinzie solo se quedó en silencio observando fijamente la reacción de su amiga, la cual parecía que en cualquier momento iba a llorar, pero el semblante de esta cambió de pronto antes de arrojarse sobre Kinzie. — Te vas a arrepentir — murmuró Atalanta furiosa logrando hacerle un corte a la altura de la mejilla.

— ¿Qué Hades te pasa? — grito Kinzie intentando alejarse pero Atalanta no dejaba de golpearla, parecía un animal salvaje.

— ¡Ustedes dos dejen de pelear! — rugió Zoe pero Atalanta siguió golpeando a su compañera. — Phoebe sujeta a Atalanta.

— ¡Suéltame Phoebe! — grito furiosa Atalanta intentando soltarse de la hija de Ares, incluso tuvieron que sujetarla una dos cazadoras más para evitar que esta atacará a Kinzie.

— ¿Qué Hades les pasa a ustedes? — preguntó Zoe intentando entender por qué Atalanta se había puesto tan agresiva, ella era de las chicas más pacíficas de la Caza y sobre todo, se supone que Kinzie era su mejor amiga.

— Lo ha matado — dijo Atalanta, por primera vez desde que habían llegado las cazadoras se percataron del cuerpo de Percy flotando en el río, todas las chicas se quedaron inmóviles, aún sin creer que una de ellas había asesinado a su hermano. Un destello plateado obligó a todas las cazadoras a cerrar los ojos, unos segundos después la Diosa de la Caza apareció frente a todas ellas.

— ¿QUÉ HICISTE KINZIE? — rugió Artemisa furiosa, la cazadora intentó alejarse del lugar pero fue detenida por un par de cadenas de hielo, segundos después para sorpresa de las cazadoras el Rey de los Mares apareció .

— No me importa si no estas de acuerdo sobrina, pero ella va a pagar por lo que ha hecho — rugió Poseidón golpeando su tridente al piso, algo que sorprendió a todas las cazadoras, pues no entendían por que el Dios estaba tan molesto.

— No me voy a oponer a esto tío — murmuró Artemisa viendo con furia a su cazadora.

— Yo..yo no le hice nada — murmuró Kinzie intentando moverse, pero las cadenas la sujetaron más fuerte. Poseidón levantó su tridente apuntando a la cazadora.

— ¡Mira puedo hablar con los peces! — grito Percy emocionado, todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Percy, aún sin entender cómo es que el niño seguía vivo.

— ¡Papá! — grito Percy al percatarse de la presencia del Rey de los Mares, — ¿Tú también puedes hablar con ellos?

Artemisa dio un par de pasos cargando a su hijo entre sus brazos, — ¿Estás bien Percy? — pregunto Artemisa, revisando al niño por si tenía alguna herida.

—Si, la ninfa del río me pidió que no me moviera y así estaría a salvo — respondió el niño señalando a la chica que salía del pequeño río.

—Gracias por mantener a mi hijo a salvo — murmuró Poseidón, la joven ninfa hizo una pequeña reverencia a los Dioses antes de regresar al río.

— Atalanta, puedes llevar a Percy a mi tienda — la cazadora tomo al pequeño Percy entre sus brazos, — Todas regresen al campamento, les explicaré todo cuando regrese.

— Tu te quedas Kinzie — ordenó Artemisa, Kinzie quien se había liberado de las cadenas de hielo, intento irse con el resto de las cazadoras, la chica se detuvo viendo con miedo a ambos Olímpicos.

— Dejaré que tu castigues a la chica, pero espero que ya no continúe en la Caza — dijo Poseidón, viendo con furia a la cazadora. — Tengo asuntos que atender, después vendré a ver a Percy.

El Dios desapareció dejando una brisa de mar, — Lo siento señora...nunca fue mi intención hacerle daño — murmuró la chica, evitando la mirada furiosa de la Diosa.

— Te tienes que ir de la Caza — dijo la Diosa con tristeza, Kinzie levantó la mirada, no se podía creer lo que Artemisa había dicho, ¿Por qué elegiría al niño sobre ella?

— Señora, usted no me puede hacer esto. La Caza es lo único que tengo, es mi familia — murmuró Kinzie, había pasado varios siglos en la Caza. Todas ellas eran su familia, no se podía ni imaginar una vida fuera de ella.

— Créeme que lo intenté, ignore varios de tus desplantes hacia mi hijo, pensé que con el pasar de los días aceptarías a mi hijo, pero veo que me equivoque — Kinzie se quedo viendo fijamente a la Diosa, esperando que dijera que todo eso era una broma.

— ¿Por qué elije al niño? Acaso no ve que él será como los demás — exclamó Kinzie furiosa, mientras se limpiaba las primeras lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

— Percy es mi hijo Kinzie y no dejaré que le hagas daño — respondió la Diosa, dando un par de pasos para acercarse a la chica.

Kinzie se vio rodeada de un aura plateada, antes de que su traje de cazadora y sus armas le fueran quitadas, — Lo siento — murmuró Artemisa, caminando de regreso al campamento dejando a su ahora ex cazadora en el suelo.

Al llegar al campamento se encontró a todas las cazadoras esperando en el comedor, solo esperaba que lo que paso con Kinzie no fuera afectar las cosas en la Caza, — Como escucharon Percy es hijo de Poseidón, no les dije antes quien era el padre de Percy, por que es peligroso, si mi padre se entera lo podría matar — comento Artemisa, esperando algún reclamo por parte de las chicas.

— Eso no nos importa, Percy es y seguirá siendo nuestro hermano — espeto Zoe con firmeza.

— Gracias chicas — añadió Artemisa caminando hasta su tienda pensando si había echo bien.

— ¿Tú puedes hablar con los peces Ata? — pregunto Percy, Atalanta no pudo evitar sonreír, Percy siempre tenía ese efecto en ella.

— No Percy, no puedo hacerlo — respondió la chica.

— ¿Por qué no? — pregunto el niño intrigado.

— Es por que sólo los hijos del mar pueden hacerlo.

Percy se quedo en silencio, — Pero yo no soy hijo del mar, soy hijo de mis papás — respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

— Eso ya lo sé Percy — dijo Atalanta entre risas, — Es sólo que tu papá es Poseidón, el Dios de los Mares.

Percy solo asintió, antes de hacer una mueca, — ¿Oye a mi no saldrán escamas verdad? — pregunto bastante preocupado, lo que solo logro que la cazadora soltará una sonora carcajada.

— No Percy, aunque tal vez cuando estés más grande ya no tengas pies si no una cola de pez — respondió Atalanta, mordiéndose la lengua para no soltarse a reír.

— ¿Enserio? — pidió, sin dejar de observar sus pies, temiendo que en cualquier momento estos desaparecieran.

— Claro que no bobo — respondió sin dejar de sonreír, Percy suspiro tranquilamente feliz de que no se convertiría en un pez.

— ¿Y dime Percy por qué saliste de tu tienda? ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla? — pregunto Atalanta, la sonrisa de Percy se esfumó antes se asentir pesadamente. — ¿Me quieres contar?

— Es que soñé, que tu estabas muerta, alguien te había atravesado con una espada — respondió Percy entre lágrimas.

— Tranquilo Percy, aquí estoy. Recuerda que nunca te dejaré — Percy la vio por unos momentos antes de sonreír.

— ¡Mamá! — grito Percy emocionado.

— Gracias por cuidarlo, ya puedes ir a dormir Atalanta — dijo Artemisa dando un beso en la mejilla a Percy.

— Descansa mocoso, hasta mañana señora.

 **3 años después.**

—No puedo, esto es inútil — dijo el chico arrojando el arco al suelo, Percy había estado practicando con el arco por tres semanas pero lejos de progresar, cada día era peor.

—¿Te vas a rendir tan rápido? — pidió Atalanta recogiendo el arco del suelo.

—Si, soy un asco en esto, no sirve de nada que lo siga intentando — respondió Percy frustrado, no se quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría cuando todas se enterarán que no sabia usar el arco. — Mi mamá va a estar avergonzada cuando sepa que no se usar el arco.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto — replico la cazadora, — Todas hemos fallado Percy, incluso a mi me costó un año para poder ser buena con el arco.

—¿Enserio? — preguntó, después de todo ella era una de las mejores arqueras que había visto.

—Si, tuve que entrenar todo un año hasta que por fin logre ser excelente. — respondió, — Y si yo pude hacerlo, tu también podrás.

—¿Y qué pasa si vuelvo a fallar? — murmuró el chico, después de todo era el hijo de la Diosa de la Caza sería una completa humillación que no pudiera ser bueno con el arco.

—Fallar no es el peor de los fracasos, el no intentarlo es el verdadero fracaso. — dijo mientras le entregaba nuevamente su arco, — Vamos, inténtalo otra vez.

Percy suspiro tranquilamente antes de disparar, — Bueno Percy vamos progresando — dijo la cazadora, aunque la flecha de Percy no había dado en el blanco, en esta ocasión se había incrustado en un árbol.

—¿Pero qué dices? He vuelto a fallar — respondió frustrado.

—Así es Percy, pero por lo menos has logrado dispararle a algo — dijo la cazadora con una sonrisa, — Vamos Percy, sigue intentando, no nos iremos hasta que logres acertar.

— Oye, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? — pidió el chico con nerviosismo, — ¿Por qué odian a los hombres?

Atalanta se quedó un momento en silencio, sin saber muy bien como responder, — ¿Por qué lo dices? — pregunto, fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, esperaba que eso le diera un poco tiempo para pensar en la respuesta correcta.

— Es que la última noche vi lo que le hicieron al señor — murmuró Percy, desviando la mirada al suelo. Sólo esperaba que eso no lo metiera en problemas, se supone que no tenía que haber visto eso.

Atalanta esbozo una ligera sonrisa, — Bueno, no odiamos a todos. Aunque a la mayoría si, pero es que no se como explicarlo — respondió, sin dejar de sonreír, — Es que hay algunos que son muy malos.

— ¿A mi también me van a odiar? — pregunto Percy, había temido eso desde la vez que escucho a Kinzie.

— Por supuesto que no — dijo de pronto, — Además has sido muy bien educado.

Percy suspiro tranquilamente antes de tomar nuevamente su arco para continuar con su práctica.

 **Salto de Línea**

El ciervo caminaba tranquilamente por aquel bosque ignorando el peligro que le acechaba, este se acerco lentamente al lago pero se vio sorprendido por un par de flechas que se le incrustaron justo en la frente matando de inmediato al animal.

—¡Sí! — exclamó un niño saliendo de entre los matorrales, estaba seguro que todas en la Caza estarían orgullosas de él, había logrado cazar a su primera presa, pero al acercarse al cuerpo sin vida del ciervo, se percató de un gran problema. ¿Cómo llevaría el siervo hasta el campamento? Intento tomar por los cuernos al animal para arrastrarlo, pero solo logro moverlo un par metros.

—¡PERSEO! — El niño dio un salto asustado, su corazón latía con rapidez, lentamente se dio la vuelta viendo a una furiosa Artemisa.

—Hola mamá — murmuró Percy desviando la mirada al piso, tratando de evitar la mirada furiosa de la Diosa.

—¿Eso es todo lo que dirás niño? — exclamó la Diosa, cuando había regresado al campamento lo primero que hizo fue ir a su tienda esperando ver a Percy, pero se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver que esta estaba vacía y que ninguna de las cazadoras sabía donde estaba.

—Es que estaba aburrido, y pensé que podía llevarles una sorpresa — respondió Percy, Artemisa soltó un bufido antes de percatarse de la presencia del ciervo.

—¿Es mi arco? — pregunto, aunque en esta ocasión no estaba molesta, incluso estaba sorprendida de ver que su hijo había cazado a un ciervo.

—Lo he estado usando para practicar, pensé que estarían todos orgullos al ver que también podía cazar — respondió Percy, limpiándose las primeras lágrimas que asomaban en sus ojos.

El gesto duro de Artemisa se suavizó, Percy tenía la habilidad de hacerla enojar pero tampoco podía estar mucho tiempo enojada con él. — La próxima vez que quiera salir, busca a una cazadora para que te acompañe, es peligroso que tu estés solo — dijo Artemisa mientras cargaba a Percy, — Hay que regresar al campamento, todas están preocupadas por ti.

—¡Percy! — grito Atalanta, estaba aliviada de ver a su hermano a salvo. — ¿Dónde estuviste?

—Sólo estaba en el bosque — murmuró Percy, tal vez no fue tan buena idea haber ido al bosque sólo.

—¿Y el ciervo? — pregunto Phoebe señalando al animal.

—Lo cazó Percy, fue por eso que decidió ir al bosque — exclamó Artemisa con orgullo, el resto de las cazadoras observo con admiración a Percy.

—¿Cómo sabes disparar? — pregunto Zoe, nunca antes había visto a Percy utilizar un arco.

—Atalanta me ha estado entrenando, quería ser igual de bueno que todas ustedes — murmuró Percy, — ¿Mamá, estoy en problemas?

—En esta ocasión no, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer. ¿Está bien? — pregunto la Diosa, su hijo asintió tranquilamente con la cabeza, feliz de saber que no iba a ser castigado. — Ahora quiero que me muestres lo bueno que eres con el arco.

Percy tomó con nerviosismo el arco, no era lo mismo hacerlo solo en el bosque que ahora que lo veían todas las cazadoras, respiro profundamente disparando un par de flechas pero estas ni siquiera se acercaron al objetivo, Percy se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados esperando las burlas de sus hermanas, — Concéntrate Percy, no dejes de ver tu objetivo. — exclamó Atalanta.

Percy asintió antes de volver su mirada a su objetivo, se quedó unos segundos inmóviles antes de disparar su arco acertando en el objetivo.

—¡Si! — grito Percy, pero no pudo seguir festejando ya que se vio abrazado por todas las cazadoras.

— Bueno chicas, vallan preparando la cena — ordenó Artemisa, mientras llevaba a su hijo a su tienda.

— ¿Mamá te puedo preguntar algo? — pidió el chico con timidez.

— Ya lo hiciste, ¿no? — dijo Artemisa con una sonrisa, pero Percy siguió nervioso, — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Alguien te hizo algo?

— No, no es eso — añadió Percy, — Es que no entiendo por que soy un semidiós.

Artemisa esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa antes de tomar asiento en la cama, había temido durante años tener esa conversación, — Es que tu no eres mi hijo, yo te adopte cuando eras apenas un bebé — dijo, viendo con interés la reacción de su hijo.

— ¿Entonces no eres mi mamá? — pidió Percy con miedo, tal vez Kinzie tenía razón y no pertenecía a la Caza.

— Claro que soy tu mamá, que te halla adoptado no significa que no lo sea — dijo de inmediato.

— ¿Entonces tengo dos mamás? — pidió Percy, nunca había conocido a alguien que tuviera dos mamás, aunque claro tampoco conocía mucha gente.

— Si, aunque ella murió cuando tu aún eras un bebé — dijo Artemisa, la sonrisa que había tenido Percy hace unos momentos se esfumó.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba? — pregunto, aunque ya no se veía tan animado como antes. Artemisa se puso de pie buscando por la tienda la foto que le había dado Poseidón.

— Se llamaba Sally Jackson, es ella — dijo Artemisa mientras le daba la foto a su hijo. Percy se quedó unos segundos en silencio, por un momento Artemisa temió que su hijo se podría enojar, pero de pronto este se levantó de su cama para abrazar con cariño.

— Gracias por contarme — dijo Percy, — Te quiero mamá.

Percy se despertó desde temprano, tan pronto como había salido el sol, el pequeño abandono su tienda esperando ansioso el regreso de sus hermanas y mamá aunque sabía que encontraban en una misión esperaba que no se perdieran su cumpleaños, casi no había dormido por la emoción de volver a su familia.

—Hola Percy — la sonrisa de felicidad del niño se esfumó al ver a Hestia sentada tranquilamente en el comedor, no era que no le agradaba la presencia de la Diosa, solo que eso significaba que su mamá y hermanas no regresarían ese día.

—¿No van a regresar? — murmuró el pequeño sin poder ocultar su tristeza. Hestia le dio una sonrisa antes de hacerle un gesto para que se acercara.

—Ellas lo intentaron, pero la Misión se complico — añadió Hestia, — Tu padre esta arreglando unos asuntos de su reino y Apolo esta ocupado en otra misión.

La pequeña esperanza del niño se esfumó, había esperado tanto. — Iré a entrenar — murmuró el niño caminando lentamente a donde se encontraban los maniquís que utilizaban para entrenar.

—Deberías de ir a cazar algo, tal vez eso te ayude a relajar — dijo Hestia entregándole un arco, el pequeño lo tomó y se alejo del campamento esperando encontrar algo. Aunque con su estado de ánimo no pudo cazar nada, después de un par de horas decidió regresar al campamento. Al regresar al campamento se sorprendió de no ver a Hestia por ninguna parte.

—¡Sorpresa!

Percy salto sorprendido de ver a las Cazadoras junto con su madre y padre en el comedor. — ¿La misión no se había alargado? — preguntó el niño observando a Hestia la cual no dejaba de sonreír.

—¿Creías que eso impediría festejar el cumpleaños de mi hijo favorito? — dijo Artemisa con una enorme sonrisa al ver el puchero que hizo su hijo.

—Pero yo soy tu único hijo — respondió sin poder evitar sonreír.

—Es por eso que eres mi favorito bebé — dijo Artemisa mientras dejaba a su hijo en el piso para recibir los abrazos de las cazadoras, Apolo y de Poseidon.

—Feliz cumpleaños hijo — dijo Poseidón mientras se arrodillaba frente a su hijo, entregándole una pequeña pluma. Percy se examinó detenidamente la pluma no entendía por que ese era su regalo. — Es una espada Percy, retira la tapa — dijo el Dios al ver la mirada de su hijo. Él solo asintió mientras hacia lo que su papa le había dicho, una hermosa espada apareció en la mano de Percy, la espada era increíblemente ligera y era la más hermosa que había visto, aunque se pudo percatar de la mirada de enojo que le dio Zoe cuando vio la espada.

—Ahora es mi turno Percy — dijo Apolo mientras se arrodillaba frente a Percy entregándole dos cuchillos iguales a los que la cazadoras ocupaban, solo que estos eran color dorados y con un pequeño grabado del símbolo de Apolo en ellos — Estos son mejores que los cuchillos de las cazadoras, están bañados del río Estigia y como te puedes dar cuenta son mucho más ligeros.

Percy estaba sorprendido por todos lo regalos que le habían dado, esto había sido mucho mejor de lo que se imaginó.

—Feliz cumpleaños mi niño — Dijo Artemisa con una enorme sonrisa mientras le entregaba un collar plateado al con una pequeño dije de Luna. — Sólo tienes que presionar aquí y aparecerá tu regalo.

Percy le dio un ligero toque haciendo que apareciera un arco plateado, lo primero que se percató fue en los símbolos de su papá y mamá grabados en el. — Ahora solo jala la cuerda — Percy lo hizo, una flecha apareció lista para que él disparará.

—Esto es genial — murmuró sin poder dejar de apreciar el arco.

—¿Por qué actúa raro Zoe? — pregunto Percy, desde que había acabado su fiesta de cumpleaños la teniente de la Caza se había encerrado en su tienda y no había ido a cenar.

—Es algo difícil de explicar — dijo Artemisa.

—¿Está enojada conmigo? — pidió, — ¿Es por el regalo de mi padre?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Vi que Zoe me miraba feo desde que me dio la pluma mi papá, ¿Por qué esta enojada conmigo? — pregunto, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Zoe no está enojada contigo — dijo Artemisa, pero eso no logró que el pequeño dejara de llorar. — Antes de entrar en la Caza, Zoe vivía con sus hermanas cuidando el árbol de Hera. En uno de los trabajos de Hércules era robar una manzana, él se aprovecho de que Zoe era buena persona y se hizo su amigo para así poder robar la manzana, en ese tiempo Zoe le fabrico la espada que tienes. Después de que Hércules robo la manzana traicionó a Zoe y como castigo fue expulsada de su hogar.

Percy había dejado de llorar ahora en cambio veía su espada con asco, — No la quiero — murmuró el niño arrojando la espada al suelo.

—Es mejor que descanses y por favor nunca le digas a nada a Zoe.

Percy espero hasta que su mamá se fuera de su tienda para levantarse y recoger la pluma del suelo, salió sigilosamente de su tienda aprovechando que sus hermanas estaban distraídas. — ¿Percy? ¿Ha pasado algo? — pregunto Zoe, al ver al pequeño niño entrar en su tienda.

Percy sacó la pluma de su bolsillo antes de entregársela a Zoe, — Ten, no la quiero.

—¿Pero qué dices Percy? — pregunto Zoe negándose a tomar la pluma, — Es un regalo de tu papá, no puedes hacer eso.

— Pero no es mía, es tuya — respondió Percy. — No quiero que estés enojada.

Zoe sonrió antes de darle un fuerte abrazo a su hermano, — Te quiero mocoso.

Percy le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse, — Tengo que regresar a mi tienda, no quiero que mi mamá me regañe — dijo, haciendo que Zoe soltará una carcajada, — Descansa Zoe, te quiero.


End file.
